Please, open your eyes
by Garota Anonima
Summary: A morte é o caminho que mostra o quanto amamos alguém. É ela que mostra o quanto não podemos perder tempo e é ela que nos pune por termos esnobado o amor." - Fic melhor que o sumario, Casais regulares. Short-fic, todos humanos.
1. Chapter One

**Nome:** Please, open your eyes!

**Tradução**: Por favor, abra seus olhos!

**Shipper:** Emmett/Rosalie

**POV:** 1ª e 3ª pessoa [1ª pessoa narrada pelo Emmett]

**Gênero:** Romance dramático – Short-fic

**Disclaimer**: Se eles fossem meus eu não estaria aqui e sim com eles me divertindo (6), se eu ganhasse algo com isso, eu estaria gastando com eles e se isso tivesse acontecido eu seria vidente! Twilight pertence somente a Stephanie, mas o Emmett e o Jazz bem que podiam me pertencer '-'

**Sumário:** A morte é o caminho que mostra o quanto amamos alguém. É ela que mostra o quanto não podemos perder tempo e é ela que nos pune por termos esnobado o amor.

**N/A:** essa fic tem duas temporadas e as duas já estão finalizadas. Foi originalmente uma fic do Simple Plan, mas quando eu reli achei ela TUDO Emmelie. Os capítulos não são muito longos e essa fic tem apenas 9 capítulos. A segunda tem 18 (se eu bem me lembro). Se vocês gostarem dessa fic eu posto a segunda temporada também.

Flashback em terceira pessoa, e o que estiver em primeira pessoa é o que está acontecendo na hora. Flashbacks estarão em itálico.

Capa no meu perfil.

________________________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE****, OPEN YOUR EYES**

**Por: Bih Kannibal**

**______________****__________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER ONE

Adentrei o hospital correndo. Estava sem fôlego, meu coração acelerado, mas nada comparado à dor que se apossava de minha mente e coração. A dor da culpa. Olhei pelo local excessivamente claro, devido as paredes e moveis brancos, e acabei achando a recepção.

- Com licença... – pedi parando em frente a uma mulher que deveria ter uns trinta anos. Ela me olhou por cima dos óculos que usava, e disse:

- Sim, posso lhe ajudar?

- Sim, eu procuro uma garota que acabou de dar entrada nesse hospital... –disse nervoso – o nome dela é Hale, Rosalie Lillian Hale.

- O senhor é parente? – perguntou-me arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu... – parei e pensei na burrada que havia feito.- sou o namorado. – ou pelo menos era.

- Sinto muito, só posso informar a família.

A mulher falou aquelas palavras com tanto desprezo.

"Sinto muito." Até parece que realmente sente. Para você talvez seja só mais um que eventualmente poderá morrer, ou viver, já que você vê esse tipo de desgraça todo dia. Mas para mim? Para mim é a vida da pessoa mais importante no mundo, da pessoa que eu mais amo, e que não percebi antes. Rosalie é perfeita. Tudo nela é perfeito. Eu a amo do jeito que ela é... Ou será que era?!

– Flashback on –

_Emmett corria pelo Central Park. Sua corrida matinal, como fazia todos os dias. Eram seis e meia da manhã, um horário perfeito. Quem seria o louco que iria querer levantar as seis da manhã para correr no Central Park? Era a hora preferida de Emmett, pois o local era quase vazio._

_O dia era ensolarado. Bastante ensolarado, na opinião de Emmett, já que o inverno já se aproximava. Não que o inverno de Nova Iorque pudesse se comparar com o inverno de Louisiana, mas com certeza o seu inverno não era menos rigoroso. _

_Uma música estranha começou a tocar em seu MP4. Ele tirou o aparelho do bolso. Não havia gostado da musica. Como ela foi parar ali? Edward? Ah, ele mataria Edward! _

_Emmett continuou sua busca por uma musica que lhe fizesse continuar no mesmo pique, mas logo sentiu seu corpo chocar-se contra alguém, ou seria melhor dizer, algo?_

_- Ai... – gemeu quando sentiu sua bunda chocar-se com o chão._

_- Oh meu Deus, você está bem? – perguntou uma garota de cabelos loiros e longos, que brilhavam no sol. Encarou Emmett nos olhos. Grandes olhos azuis. – Quer ajuda? – ofereceu-lhe a mão para levantar-se._

_Emmett ficou hipnotizado pelos movimentos que a boca vermelha da garota fizera. Sua pele era branca, o que realçava mais ainda seus olhos, cabelos e boca. _

_Ela lhe lembrava bastante certa princesa dos contos de fadas que sua mãe costumava citar antes de Pierre dormir, quando ele ainda era bem pequeno. Lhe lembrava a Cinderela! Sim, talvez aquela fosse Cinderela perdida no bosque._

_- Moço? – a garota tornou a chamar-lhe a atenção, dessa vez estralando os dedos em frente aos seus olhos._

_- Ahn? Ah, sim, eu estou bem... – disse segurando a mão da garota e se levantando._

_- Mil perdões... –a garota disse com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Foi só nessa hora que Emmett percebeu que ela segurava um labrador de pelagem amarelada, em uma coleira cor-de-rosa. Pierre supôs então, que era fêmea. – Sunny gosta de brincar, e eu não vi que você passava na hora que atirei a vareta. – desculpou-se com um sorriso que fez o rapaz suspirar._

_O cachorro, que não era muito grande, pulo em Emmett. Mal alcançava sua cintura._

_- Sunny... – a garota repreendeu._

_- Não, tudo bem... – disse Emmett se abaixando na altura do animalzinho e fazendo-lhe carinho._

_- Ai que vergonha... – a garota disse entre um riso nervoso, colocando a mão sobre a boca._

_- Não fique... – sorriu amigavelmente e levantou-se. – Prazer, Emmett Cullen. – disse estendendo a mão sorrindo simpaticamente._

_A garota apertou firme a mão de Emmett, também simpática._

_- Prazer, Rosalie Lillian Hale. – respondeu sorrindo gentilmente._

– Flashback Off –

Recostei minha cabeça na parede e fechei forte meus olhos. Senti lágrimas brotarem. Burro, burro e burro. Era isso que eu me sentia, um completo burro! Idiota e babaca. Sim, nesse ponto de minha vida eu estou me odiando. Ouvi risos. Uma risada gostosa. Abri um dos olhos e vi uma garota morena entrando sentada em uma cadeira de rodas, sendo empurrada por um garoto loiro.

- Geórgia, por favor, me desculpa... – pediu o garoto com um nítido tom de arrependimento na voz.

A garota só ria.

- Paul, para de pedir desculpas! – ela disse sorrindo. – Não é sua culpa essa intoxicação alimentar.

- Mas eu te levei naquele restaurante.

- Srta. Geórgia, está pronta? – a enfermeira apareceu.

- Paul, esse foi o melhor encontro de toda a minha vida! – a garota disse sorrindo, divertida.

A enfermeira levou a garota e o rapaz a seguiu, e eles sumiram atrás das portas brancas do lugar. Fechei os olhos novamente e sorri. Me lembrava da gente. Sim, me lembrava o nosso primeiro encontro há três anos atrás.

-

-

**N/A:** se entrou e leu, não custa deixar uma review né?

xo . xo

Bih.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

– Flashback On –

_Emmett andou nervoso até as escadinhas em frente à casa de Rosalie. Suas mãos estava molhadas do suas gelado de sua ansiedade. Tocou a campainha e ouviu os latidos de Sunny. Também ouviu alguém mandá-la ficar quieta e em segundos um rapaz loiro abriu a porta._

_- Sim? – Pierre congelou dos pés a cabeça. Rosalie havia lhe dito que estava morando com o irmão por um tempo até encontrar sua casa, e mesmo preparado, Emmett ainda estava nervoso._

_- Pra... Prazer, Emmett Cullen. Vim buscar a Rose. – falou fechando as mãos em punhos tentando acalmar os ânimos. _

_O rapaz a sua frente não era muito grande e nem tão forte quanto ele. Ele era loiro, e muito parecido com Rosalie. _Claro, eram gêmeos!_ Ele se lembrou._

_- Ah sim... – o loiro sorriu exibindo os dentre brancos e perfeito. – Por favor entre, a Rose está quase pronta. – respondeu simpático, dando espaço para Emmett entrar._

_- Quase não maninho, já estou... – a garota apareceu na porta vestindo uma calça jeans clara, botas pretas por cima da calça, uma blusa vemelha e um pouco decotada, vestindo um sobreturo. – Bem Jazz, não me espere acordado... – sorriu para o irmão. – Boa noite... – deu um beijo em sua bochecha e desceu as escadas junto de Emmett, tendo a porta fechada atrás de si._

_- Seu irmão? – perguntou o rapaz, fingindo ignorância._

_- Não, meu noivo. – a garota rolou os olhos e riu divertida. – Sim, meu gêmeo. – Rosalie respondeu._

_- Uhm, sabe, vocês dois são bem diferentes... – Emmett disse rindo._

_- Nunca me disseram isso! – respondeu sorrindo, exibindo a mesma linha reta de dentes perfeitamente brancos. – Jazz sempre diz que se tivessem batido um xérox dele não ficaria tão parecido... – ela gargalhou de uma maneira que encantou Emmett._

_Emmett simplesmente se hipnotizou com a risada da garota. Hipnotizado, foi assim que ele chegou ao restaurante._

_- Sushi! – a garota disse com certo desanimo na voz, que passou despercebido pelo rapaz que a acompanhava._

_- Sim... – disse empolgado, segurando a mão de Rosalie e adentrando o local._

_Sentaram-se em uma boa mesa, e logo o garçom veio os atender. Emmett pediu seu tão adorado sushi, então o garçom se virou para Rosalie, esperando que ela fizesse o pedido._

_- Ah, uhm... Me vê uma salada, certo? – disse sorrindo amarelo para o garçom, embora não fosse bem uma salada que ela quisesse comer._

_O garçom sorriu em resposta e se retirou. _

_Emmett suspirou. Pensou que Rosalie fosse diferente das garotas que estava acostumado a sair. Mas ele pensou errado. Ou será que não?_

_- Tudo bem? – a loira perguntou ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, percebendo o rosto desapontado de Emmett._

_- Tudo... Ah, quer dizer... Sabe, pensei que você fosse diferente... – disse logo, esperando não ofender a jovem._

_- Diferente? Diferente como? – perguntou um tanto irritada._

_- Ah, sei lá. Pensei que você não fosse uma louca igual a essas garotas que saem para comer salada... – falou eloqüente com um olhar espantado._

_Emmett pensou que Rosalie fosse xingar-lhe a mãe, gritar e sair do restaurante na mesma hora, por ter sido chamada de louca. Mas tudo que ela fez foi rir._

_- Do que você está rindo?_

_- Okey, já que você foi tão sincero e direto, eu vou ser também... – aproximou-se de Emmett e disse, em um sussurro divertido, como uma criança confessando uma travessura a um amigo. - Sabe o que é? É que eu odeio sushi! _

_Emmett ficou vermelho e bastante envergonhado. Não lhe passou pela cabeça que ela pudesse não gostar de sushi, afinal de contas, ele amava._

_- Desculpe, mas não como nem peixe cru nem de qualquer forma. Odeio peixe! – a garota retorceu o rosto em uma careta de nojo._

_- Oh, desculpe. Essa possibilidade nem havia passado pela minha cabeça. –desculpou-se pondo a mão na cabeça e pensando aonde poderia levá-la, afinal de contas, não poderiam mais ficar ali._

_- Que tal comermos cachorro-quente na barraquinha lá no Central Park? – perguntou Rosalie sorrindo amigavelmente, a idéia de acabar com o encontro não lhe trazia alegria alguma._

_Emmett sorriu também e se levantou._

_- Ótima idéia. – falou estendendo a mão para a garota, que a segurou firme e se levantou._

– Flashback Off –

Foi assim que conheci a verdadeira Rosalie. A Rosalie por quem me apaixonei e só percebi agora. Ela era linda, fazia faculdade de propaganda em NY, morava com o irmão, mas já havia arrumado um apartamento para ela. Era texana, e tinha um sotaque quase que invisível. Foi assim que conheci os problemas dela também.

Rosalie não se dava muito bem com os pais. Apesar de ser a gêmea mais nova, Rosalie era quem tomava as rédeas da situação. Amava demais o irmão, e sempre estava ali para protegê-lo, com o instinto maternal que só ela tinha. Ela o defendeu com unhas e dentes quando ele disse que queria cursar Artes na Faculdade de Nova Iorque, e Rosalie o apoiou; Foi assim que ela veio parar aqui. Atrás do irmão, já que ficar com os pais sozinha em uma fazenda no Texas não era seu sonho de consumo.

Rosalie era responsável, carinhosa, alegre, encantadora. Estourava fácil, e nem sempre era fácil de levar, mas eu admirava sua determinação. Rosalie era a mulher perfeita.

Levante-me e andei para fora do hospital. Sentei-me em um banquinho, e fiquei olhando o céu. Escuro. Muito escuro. Mas muitas estrelas brilhavam nele. Um céu lindo. Rosalie iria amar ele. O céu era estrelado quando a convidei para morar comigo.

.

.

.

**N/A:** que bonitinho, eu tive uma review *-* valeu Milla. Espero ter mais outras reviews né.

Espero que gostem

xo . xo

Bih


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

– Flashback On –

_- Emmett! __Por que você não me acordou?! – Rose gritou levantando-se rápido da cama, tropeçando no lençol ao qual estava embrulhada e caindo._

_Emmett riu da situação, deitado na cama._

_- Não ri não ô palhaço... – falou Rosalie em tom irritado, se levantando e tacando uma almofada em Emmett.- Já são oito horas da noite, e a minha aula começou já faz uma hora! – reclamou._

_- Calma Rose! – Emmett disse observando o céu estrelado através da janela, logo atrás da namorada._

_- Calma nada! Eu ainda tenho de ir para casa trocar de roupa, vou perder todo o segundo período também! – ela girava pelo quarto em busca de suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão._

_- Hey, você tem umas roupas aqui em casa, usa elas... – disse Emmett, que havia se sentada para melhor observar as estrelas, voltando a se jogar na cama. A tarde havia sido muito cansativa, se é que você me entende._

_- AH, verdade! – disse correndo até Emmett e lhe dando um selinho. – às vezes, bem às vezes, até que você salva a minha pele. – ela deu a risada que Emmett tanto adorava._

_Rosalie caminhou até o armário e pegou uma toalha para tomar banho. Emmett foi atrás dela e a abraçou, tornando difícil que ela se soltasse. Seus braços eram grandes, e quando ele a abraçava ela não queria _realmente_ sair._

_- Emmett, para eu tenho aula! – reclamou manhosa e com voz falha. Ela não queria que ele parasse. – Estou no final já, não posso ficar faltando assim..._

_- Sabe... – começou a beijar o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – você tem um monte de coisas aqui em casa... – foi descendo os beijos para o ombro da garota._

_Rosalie fechou os olhos e só resmungou um "uhum", enquanto era entorpecida pelos beijos de Emmett. Seu subconsciente sabia que ela devia ir, mas os beijos estavam tão bons._

_- Então, porque você não se muda logo pra cá? Você não teria de sair correndo, e aliás, suas coisas já tomam conta de mais de uma gaveta... – continuou com os beijos, como se aquilo foi a coisa mais natural do mundo. Convidar alguém para morar com você, digo. Mas ele foi interrompido por Rosalie._

_- Jura? – ela disse se virando com os olhos brilhando._

_- Juro... – Emmett respondeu naturalmente, dando de ombros._

_- AHHH!!! – a garota gritou abraçando o namorado e o jogando na cama para uma noite de "brincadeiras", exatamente como a tarde._

_Talvez, apenas Rosalie houvesse percebido o grande passo que haviam dado aquela noite, pois para Emmett, era apenas uma colega de quarto com quem tinha privilégios._

– Flashback Off –

Respirei fundo e decidi voltar para o hospital. Estava preocupado com Rosalie, e mais ainda com o pequeno ser que ela carregava. Sentia-me um monstro por tê-la abandonado com a criança. Eu era o pai, e devia ter feito algo. Mas quando a gente esnoba o amor...

Entrei no hospital e sentei novamente nas cadeiras.

- Lá está ele... – ouvi aquela voz familiar. – O que você fez com a minha irmã? –perguntou raivoso, seu olhos estavam vermelhos de ira. Justamente ele que era _sempre_ calmo.

Jasper avançou em minha direção, com a intenção de me socar, mas foi impedido pelo braço de Garret, seu sócio na galeria de arte que dirigiam, e seu melhor amigo.

- Calma cara, a gente está em um hospital, e a Rose não ia gostar nada de ver você brigando.

Jasper olhou o moreno e respirou fundo. Fez menção com a cabeça como que se já estivesse mais calmo.

- Sinto muito Jasper... – comecei a falar. Eu tinha um enorme nó em minha garganta, o que dificultava qualquer coisa que eu tentasse falar.

- Sente nada! – me interrompeu. – se sentisse não tinha abandonado a minha irmã, grávida! – se exaltou, jogando as mãos para o céu.

- Jasper, assim você ta parecendo um louco, a gente está em um hospital! –lembrou Garret.

Nenhum dos dois garotos olhava para mim com um olhar amigável. Eles me odiavam, e com razão.

- Quer saber Emmett? Acho que você já ajudou bastante, pode ir embora... – disse Jasper revirando os olhos e indo em direção a recepção.

- Mas... – tentei argumentar e Garret me cortou.

- É serio cara, vai pra casa! – e acompanhou Jasper, me lançando alguns olhares por cima do ombro.

Aquele cara nunca havia me descido completamente, e eu tinha um ódio portal por ele, mas não iria brigar com ele em um hospital. Em nome de Rosalie.

Observei Jasper falar com a recepcionista, e em seguida decidi ir embora.

Logo toda a família de Rosalie estaria ali, e esse seria um dia exatamente como quando os conheci, só que dessa vez Rose não estaria aqui para me defender.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ahhh Bem vinda maya *-* e obrigada pela review, e a você também Milla *-* obrigado por aceitarem essa fic. :T

Espero que gostem do capitulo *-*

xo .xo

Bih.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

– Flashback On –

_- Emmett, fica quietinho! – Rosalie pedia enquanto ajeitava a gravata que o garoto havia posto erroneamente._

_- Por que nós vamos ao Netuno? Porque não podemos ir a um lugar menos... Er... Chique? – perguntou Emmett irritado._

_A garota soltou uma risada nervosa, enquanto seus dedos davam o nó da gravata novamente._

_- Você não conhece o senhor e a senhora Hale._

_- Mas eu conheço o filho deles, e ele é bem legal... – falou Emmett brincando com a gravata._

_Rosalie deu um tapa de leve em sua mão e tornou a ajeitá-lo. Emmett fez um biquinho, feito criança pequena de birra._

_- Também conheço a filha deles... – falou segurando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto dele. – E.. Bem, que a minha namorada não nos escute, mas é muito gostosa! – deu um sorriso safado e beijou a garota._

_- Emmett, não! – disse interrompendo o beijo assustada, colocando a mão em frente a boca. – Você vai tirar toda a minha maquiagem e amassar todo o meu vestido! –disse assustada correndo para o banheiro para arrumar o vestido e a maquiagem._

_Sua mãe não poderia vê-la desarrumada. Emmett bufou no quarto e sentou-se na poltrona._

_- Ah, amor... – chamou Rosalie entrando novamente no quarto. – Bem, quero que saiba que meus pais não apóiam esse negocio de arte e tal, as coisas que eu e o meu irmão escolhemos para fazer e que.. Bem, eles tambem não acreditam em pilotos de carro de corrida então... Está preparado para enfrentá-los?_

_- Ah, o que eles podem fazer? – perguntou se levantando e seguindo a garota para fora do apartamento_

_._

_- Te dar uma bela de uma indigestão... – a garota falou rindo, embora fosse a mais pura verdade._

– Flashback Off –

Sabe, e foi exatamente o que me deu. Uma bela de uma indigestão. Os pais dela eram irredutíveis. Tentaram de todas as maneiras fazer com que Rosalie voltasse com eles para o Texas. Chantagens de todos os tipos foram feitas, e acho que nem preciso dizer que eles não gostaram nem um pouquinho de mim. Primeiro de tudo por eu não ser sulista, e segundo por ser um piloto. Riram quando eu disse que ganhava-se muito nas pistas de corrida, e que eu era um dos melhores nas pistas molhadas.

Sabe, eu nunca vou entender como dois seres tão desprezíveis quanto o sr. e a sra. Hale geraram dois filhos tão maravilhosos quanto Rosalie e Jasper.

Cheguei em casa e ouvi os latidos de Sunny. Rosalie não havia a levado. Ela havia saído as pressas enquanto Sunny estava no pet shop, e quando tentou busca-la o anival estava intrigado, e não quis sair da onde estava, Rose acabou desistindo.

- Hey pequena... – me aproximei dela e lhe fiz carinho.

Ela choramingou um pouco. Sentia falta de Rosalie, assim como eu.

Coloquei comida e água para Sunny, mas ela não quis. Sentei-me no sofá e ela me acompanhou.

- Eu queria tanto saber como ela está pequena... – disse e ela pos a cabeça no meu colo. – Sinto tanta falta dela... Eu fui um idiota! – quando disse isso ela me olhou como quem dissesse "Concordo plenamente!".

Sunny era uma cadela bem dotada. Era a minha companhia depois que Rosalie foi embora. Eu me apeguei muito rápido a ela, e acho que foi esse o motivo dela não querer ir embora.

- Queria poder ver ela... – fechei os olhos.

Senti algo me puxando pelo braço. Abri os olhos e vi Sunny tentando, inutilmente, me puxar.

- Você acha que eu deveria ir? – ela meio que rolou os olhos e continuou a me puxar.

Eu não disse que essa cadela era muito bem dotada?

- Você tem razão, eu tenho de ficar junto de Rosalie! – disse pegando as chaves sobre a mesa.

- Seja uma boa menina que o papai já volta! – e sai de casa.

Rosalie estava sabe se lá como. Meu filho, ou filha, não sei, poderia estar morrendo, e eu em casa sem fazer nada? Não, esse não é o Emmett Cullen que eu conheço!

.

.

.

**N/A:** sim a Rose está grávida \o/

E o Emmett só faz burrada nessa fic. :B

Gente, se vcs encontrarem alguns nomes como Tom, Pierre, Sarah por ai, não liguem ok, é que são os personagens da versão original. OAKSAOKSOAKSAOSK.

Espero que gostem do capitulo *-*

xo .xo

Bih.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Cheguei ao hospital, e tentei mais uma vez ter notícias de Rosalie. Em vão, aquele dragão não me disse nada.

Decidi que, mesmo que fosse apanhar, eu iria falar com Jasper. Caminhei por todo o hospital atrás dele. Sem muito sucesso.

Achei a capela do hospital, entrei, sentei no primeiro banco e pude ficar ali por um tempo. Era incrível como botar os pés naquele lugar me fazia lembrar de como eu sou um idiota completo!

– Flashback On –

_- Emmett? – Rosalie chamou, ela acabava de chegar em casa._

_Seu coração estava a mil. Ela estava eufórica e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Em mãos possuía o teste de gravidez. E agora? Como contar a Emmett? Eles estavam juntos a dois anos e alguma coisa, e ela ainda não sabia o que o jovem de vinte e quatro anos pensava sobre filhos._

_- Hey! – viu o garoto aparecer na porta da cozinha vestindo um avental e segurando uma colher de madeira._

_- Ui... – brincou, rindo nervosa, mas o nervosismo não transpareceu. – você está me preparando o almoço? – disse._

_- Claro! Uma delícia, a minha especialidade! Macarronada! – sorriu empolgado, ele quase nunca cozinhava._

_- Uhm... – Rosalie fez uma cara faminta. – será que você quer ajuda?_

_- Uhm, só se você quiser colocar a mesa. – ele respondeu, voltando sua atenção a panela._

_- Claro... – disse colocando a bolsa sobre o sofá, pegando o exame e indo até a cozinha._

_Rosalie começou a preparar a mesa, tudo em silêncio, até Emmett perceber o papel._

_- Hey, Rose, que papel é esse? – disse sem se virar para ela, enquanto experimentava o molho da carne._

_- Esse? Er.. Ele... Ele... Ele é o meu exame de gravidez... – disse fechando os olhos e os apertando com força._

_Rosalie ouviu somente o tilintar da colher na panela._

_- Seu o que? – Emmett virou-se para ela desligando o fogo._

_- Meu exame de gravidez... – Rosalie virou-se para ele, abrindo os olhos com cautela._

_- Como assim? Por quê? – perguntou atônico._

_- Porque eu achei que estava com câncer! – falou sarcástica. – Pra que mais se faz um exame de gravidez? Eu pensei que estava grávida e, bem... Eu estou. – disse rolando os olhos e desejando que não tivesse sido tão grossa._

_- Por que Rosalie? Por quê?_

_- Como assim por que, Emmett? – ela perguntou confusa. Teria de desenhar?_

_- Estava tudo tão bem, porque você quer estragar tudo!? – gritou erguendo as mãos e a boca da garota foi ao chão._

_- Estragar tudo? Emmett, aconteceu. A gente não cuidou e agora vamos ser pais! – disse se exaltando._

_- Não! – gritou em resposta, indignado. – Eu não vou ser pai! Eu não quero essa criança!_

_Rosalie abriu a boca em forma de O, indignada, deixou algumas lágrimas saírem, e caiu sentada na cadeira. _

_- Como assim você não quer? Não tem o que querer Emmett, o que a gente vai fazer se não criar ela? Jogar fora!? – gritou, se levantando novamente._

_- Não, você pode tirar... Ai quem sabe tudo pode voltar ao normal! – falou natural, como se a pedisse para trocar de roupa._

_- Fazer um aborto? Você ficou louco? Perdeu o resto de juízo que lhe restava? Eu nunca faria isso!_

_- Você que sabe... Acho que você já sabe que acabou né? – Emmett disse tirando o avental e pegando as chaves de seu carro._

_- Emmett não me de as costas! Não me deixe falando sozinha! Emmett é seu filho também! – Rosalie gritava da cozinha enquanto assistia Emmett ir embora. – Emmett! Emmett! Emm...! – gritou pela ultima vez, enquanto o garoto saia de casa e as lágrimas tomavam conta de seu rosto, tornando sua voz embargada._

– Flashback off –

Foi a ultima vez que vi Rosalie em nossa casa. Quando eu voltei vi um bilhete dela dizendo que havia voltado a morar com o irmão, e pedindo para que, quando estivesse de cabeça fria fosse falar com ela.

Esse dia nunca havia chegado. Até hoje.

Levantei-me e continuei a procurar por algum dos garotos, achando Jasper sentado no jardim externo do hospital. Tomei coragem e fui falar com ele. Apesar de Jasper ser menor do que eu, eu tinha medo dele. Ele era Sulista, e é quase regra todo sulista manusear uma arma.

- Hey, Jasper! – gritei, e ele me olhou. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'agua.

.

.

.

**N/A:** _Milla Mansen Cullen, Hinata Weasley, Grazy, Mori-sama e _Dani, valeuuuuuuuuuu pelos comentários *-*

Ahhh o Emmett não é doido por aceitar conselhos de uma cadela, eu ouço os da minha toda hora, e sempre da cert quando eu faço o que ela manda '-'

Anyway, fic com os dois vampiros? Ahh, só quando eu terminar de escrever Yellow e Muro das Maravilhas '-'

HAHAHAHA.

Em fim, torçam pro Emmett, mas ele é um _asno_ na primeira temporada dessa fic. ;D

xo .xo

Bih.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

- O que você quer? Já não pedi que fosse embora!? – disse exaltado escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Meus olhos ficaram marejados. Comecei a me aproximar com cautela.

- Jasper, eu sinto muito, mas eu só quero saber como a Rosalie está! – pedi, já chorando e imaginando tudo de pior que poderia acontecer.

- Você quer saber como ela está agora, ou como ela passou esses ultimo oito meses? – gritou ainda exaltado, e eu não iria o culpar por nada. Era tudo culpa minha mesmo. – Por causa de você, minha irmã chorava quase todas as noites, por causa de você, ela não conseguia nem sair de casa, por causa de você ela nem ria da cara do Garret, é impossível não rir dele! –disse incrédulo, com um certo tom de amargura na voz.- E é por sua causa que ela está aqui nesse hospital hoje!

- Jasper eu sinto muito... – minhas desculpas pareciam tão frias e tão sem significado perto da dor que o rosto dele demonstrava.

- Sente? Não Emmett, eu sinto muito! Sinto muito por não ter visto o canalha que você era antes! – ele cuspiu as palavras, e ela me atingiram com garra e com raiva.

- Jasper, você tem que entender que eu não queria que isso acontecesse! Eu amo Rosalie, e eu estou perdendo-a! – falei desesperado, atirando a verdade pra cima dele.

- Não Emmett! Eu estou perdendo ela! Você está perdendo a sua 'colega de quarto' e o filho que você nunca quis! Mas eu... – levantou-se e tomou fôlego, como se as lágrimas já não pudessem mais ser produzidas, como se aquilo tudo ainda pudesse matá-lo. E eu acredito que poderia.- Eu estou perdendo a minha irmã, a minha melhor amiga, a minha mãe, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo! Estou perdendo o sobrinho que desde sempre eu quis. Estou perdendo o sobrinho que eu vi crescer! Eu estou perdendo a minha família inteira Emmett, enquanto você... Você não perde nada! – de novo as palavras cuspidas, o ódio presente. O ressentimento e o desprezo que ele sentia por mim.

Foi quando ele parou que eu consegui raciocinar. Então eu teria um filho? Oh meu Deus, eu não sei se grito de felicidade, ou choro, por que se ele sair vivo eu nunca o verei.

- Rosalie está muito mal, ainda está na cirurgia... – Jasper disse mais calmo agora, de costas pra mim. A amargura estava em peso ali. – Se você quiser ver o seu filho, ele já esta no berçário.

Então eu não teria um filho, eu TENHO um filho.

- Obrigado Jasper... – ele acenou com a cabeça e eu corri à procura do berçário.

Eu estava eufórico. Eu era pai. Aquela idéia nunca havia me deixado tão feliz quanto deixava agora. E eu me arrependi de não estar ali desde o começo. Depois de muita procura eu achei o berçário. E quando achei, Jasper estava lá.

- Pensei que não fosse vir nunca... – ele disse olhando fixo o vidro. Um olhar perdido e ao mesmo tempo adimirado.

- Eu me... Perdi... – admiti me aproximando do vidro. – Qual deles é o meu filho? – perguntei olhando todas aquelas crianças em suas caminhas confortáveis, identificáveis como menino ou menina, através de suas mantas rosas ou azuis.

Jasper apontou para um bebê na incubadora. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Mas ele é tão... – me aproximei mais ainda do vidro, o nariz quase colado. – Pequeno... – as lágrimas já escorriam.

- Ele é guerreiro... – Jasper falou com voz fraca e lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, mas podia-se ouvir sua adimiração quando dizia. – Igual a Rose... – disse quase que em um sussurro inaudível.

Tudo culpa minha, tudo culpa minha. Ele não precisaria estar em uma incubadora e Rosalie não estaria em uma sala de cirurgia se não fosse tudo culpa minha. Por que depois de 8 meses eu precisava encontrar ela? Por que meu Deus, isso é o meu castigo?

.

.

.

**N/A:** _Milla Mansen Cullen, Hinata Weasley, Grazy, Mori-sama, Dani, Maaay e Lisy Cullen_, valeuuuuuuuuuu pelos comentários *-*

Então gente, essa é a primeira temporada. A segunda eu posto se vocês gostarem dessa e quiserem a segunda temporada, se não quiserem avisem que eu não posto.

Jasper é da Paz, não vai bater no Emmett '-' mas bem que ele merecia.

Acho que a Rose também não bateria no Emmett. Quer dizer, pelo menos a _minha_ Rose não. A não ser que ele peça (6'

Naoooo vou dizer se a Rose morreu ou não, vocês descobrem no fim. Os capítulos são pequenos por ser uma short-fic mesmo (eu não sei escrever capítulos muito grandes em short-fics) e pra dar mais um misteriosinho *O*a fic é pequena, vai só até capitulo 9. já a segunda temporada vai até o 16/17 não lembro bem.

Pode deixar Grazy, eu vou pensar em uma historia diferente para Rose e Emmett. Mas só quando "Yellow" ou "Muro das Maravilhas" acabar, e" What Happens Next?" Começar a ser postada. *O*

xo .xo

Bih.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

– Flashback On –

_Emmett estava sentado em uma das muitas mesas do lado externo do restaurante, à espera dos garotos, quando viu um rosto muito familiar passando. Seus olhos se fixaram na garota e em seu grande estomago._

_- Rosalie...?! – falou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros._

_Porém, a garota o ouviu perfeitamente. Rosalie olhou assustada, e abaixou a cabeça, acelerando o passo. Não queria vê-lo. Não depois de tanto tempo._

_- Rosalie..! Espere! – gritou o rapaz se levantando e saindo do restaurante, as pressas._

_Emmett correu na direção da garota e segurou firme seu braço, fazendo com que ela parasse abruptamente e o olha-se nos olhos. O garoto pode ver então, as lágrimas se formarem._

_-O que você quer, hein? – perguntou com voz chorosa e tremula, assim como seu corpo. Emmett a sentia frágil em seus braços._

_- Eu só.. Quero falar com você... – disse, arrependido de ter gritado por ela._

_Rosalie soltou-se dos braços de Emmett com um pouco de dificuldade e soltou uma risada cínica._

_- _Agora_ você quer falar comigo? – perguntou limpando as lágrimas. – Você teve quase oito meses pra falar comigo porra! Por que só agora Emmett? _

_- Rosalie eu.. – Emmett foi interrompido pela ira da garota._

_- Por quê?! –gritou exigindo uma resposta com a voz, mas ele sabia que era retórico. – Você não tem o DIREITO de aparecer na minha vida de novo... Não agora!_

_- Rosalie... – Emmett chamou-a calmo. – Olha o escândalo que você está dando... – disse ele, observando as pessoas que passavam, os olharem nada discretas. Aquela não era o tipo de conversa para se ter no meio da rua._

_- Emmett... – Rosalie falou devagar, chegando próxima do rosto do garoto. – QUE SE FODA AS PESSOAS, QUE SE FODA O ESCANDALO! – gritou com os olhos vermelhos de raiva e incredulidade. – Você continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre, que só pensa no que os outros pensam de você, sabia disso? – disse irritada, bufando._

_- Rosalie eu nem.. – Emmett não conseguia nem ao menos falar, Rosalie era rápida como uma metralhadora. Não lhe dava a mínima chance de salvação._

_- Emmett, eu quero muito, do fundo do meu coração, que você VÁ PRO INFERNO E ME DEIXE EM PAZ! – falou ela alterada, atravessando a rua._

_No momento em que Rosalie pôs os pés na faixa, Emmett viu um carro vindo muito rápido e ziguezague ando pela estrada. O pânico tomou conta dele, que aquilo pudesse por de alguma maneira, a vida da garota em risco._

_- ROSALIE! – gritou em pânico. Rosalie parou no meio do caminho e olhou Emmett, no instante que o carro a atingiu._

_- Rosalie! – gritou ele de novo correndo até o corpo da garota, caído no chão._

_O carro partiu sem nem ao menos parar._

_Emmett a olhava desesperado. Seu mundo girava. Ele não conseguia enxergar mais nada, a não ser o corpo de sua amada em seus braços. Ela estava perdendo a vida, e Pierre não podia fazer nada. Tudo ao seu redor movia-se to depressa, e ele sempre em câmera lenta._

_- Rosalie, meu amor, olha pra mim! – pediu chorando, passando a mão pelo rosto ensangüentado da garota. – ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, CHAMA UMA AMBULANCIA! –gritou desesperado para as pessoas que assistiam de fora.._

– Flashback Off –

É, a gente comete muito erro nessa vida. E a parte mais difícil é fazer a coisa certa de novo.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Pois é_ Grazy, _Jasper é mara sempre *-* mesmo não sendo o protagonista, e eu também não congiso odia o Emmett, sei lá cara. O jeito brincalhão dele, sempre otimista e rindo do perigo. Emmett é inodiavel (?), se é que isso é uma palavra.

Em fim, "What Happens Next?" é Alice e Jasper. :$ Eles são praticamente o único shipper que eu consigo escrever, eu amo de mais eles, e a historia do Jasper amando uma meio-humana, e de uma profecia se realizando tava sempre comigo *-*

Talvez eu comece a postar ela logo. :D

O pessoal que tem conta do FF vou responder pelo e-mail.

xo .xo

Bih.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

Eu ainda estava olhando Julian no berçário. Sim, esse é o nome que Rosalie havia escolhido para ele. Eu não cansava de olhar aquele pequeno ser, ali, lutando pela vida.

Ele é meu filho. É tão incrível ver algo que saiu de você, logo na sua frente. Parecia ser tudo tão... Surreal.

Era muito fácil me perder em meus próprios pensamentos quando eu estava perto daquele pequeno guerreiro. Estava ali, perdido em pensamentos, quando vi Jasper passar de cabeça baixa em direção à capela. Ele parecia chorar.

Na hora, um aperto tomou conta do meu coração. Rosalie estava bem? Havia acontecido algo com ela? Eu tinha medo de que ela não sobrevivesse. Ou que algo de muito ruim acontecesse. Eu queria poder ver os seus belos olhos azuis cintilando novamente, sua boca vermelha se curvando em um sorriso, seus cabelos sedosos soltos no vento. Eu queria poder vê-la cheia de vida novamente.

Sai correndo atrás dele, e o achei sentado no ultimo lance de bancos da pequena capela. Ela estava iluminada somente pela luz das velas, e eu não pude ver o rosto de Jasper de longe.

- Jasper? Está tudo bem? – falei com voz baixa me aproximando.

Ele me encarou, e pude ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhos vermelhos, inchados. Olhos de quem chorou por alguém que ama muito.

- Não Emmett, não está tudo bem! – disse bastante irritado, sacudindo a cabeça. – A minha irmã está em coma! Sabe o que é isso? Os médicos não fazem nem noção de quando ela vai acordar, mas precisa ser em três meses Emmett, três meses! – falou chorando irado. Não sei se comigo, com ele mesmo ou com os médicos que nada podiam fazer por nossa princesa.

Meu mundo parou. Girou, e parou novamente. Tudo começou a cair aos pedaços. Assim como no dia em que eu soube de sua gravidez, assim no instante em que eu vi aquele carro atingi-la. Tudo se movia rápido demais para meus reflexos lentos. Tudo caindo aos pedaços, bem em frente aos meus olhos, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Tristeza, tudo que o meu coração sentia agora.

Parece que o tempo simplesmente parou, no instante em que Jasper disse que Rosalie podia nunca mais acordar. Eu não aceitaria aquilo. Eu dormiria para sempre junto dela. Não fazia sentido existir sem ela. Eu nem sei como havia sobrevivido a tanto tempo sem ela.

[..................]

Quase três meses desde o acidente se passaram, e Rosalie ainda não havia acordado. As despesas de Jasper aumentaram muito, e ele já não podia mais morar sozinho. Então fizemos um trato: ele moraria comigo até Rosalie se recuperar. Isso SE ela se recuperasse, visto que os médicos não acreditavam mesmo que ela faria.

Era bom ter Jasper por perto, pelo menos assim eu não perdi nenhum dia de Julian. Sim, Jasper não havia permitido que ele viesse morar comigo, pois ele disse que essa decisão cabia somente a Rosalie, e já que ela não poderia responder por uma nova decisão agora, ele seguiria a ultima que ela fizera. Eu não iria brigar com ele, eu sabia que iria perder essa briga.

.

Os pais dela estavam chegando à cidade apenas agora. Parece que não davam muita importância ao estado em que a filha se encontrava.

Segunda-feira, dia de ir visitar Rosalie.

Terminei de me arrumar, peguei as chaves de casa e fui encontrar com Jasper no hospital. Passei pelo Central Park, local do nosso primeiro encontro, e decidi parar.

Ainda faltava uma hora para iniciar o horário de visitas, eu tinha tempo. Estacionei o carro no acostamento, e fui em direção ao grande bosque. Sentei-me em um banco, debaixo de uma grande árvore, e de frente para o lago. Ali perto ficava a carrocinha de cachorro-quente que havíamos visitado em nosso primeiro encontro.

Fechei os olhos, e pude sentir a brisa daquela mágica noite, em que comemos cachorro-quente ali. Se eu me concentrasse bem, poderia até mesmo ouvir as palavras de Rosalie e o som de sua risada magnífica. Fiquei assim, ouvindo as pessoas caminharem, conversarem, pássaros cantarem...

Acho que demorei demais, pois logo o meu celular me fez acordar.

- _Emmett?_ – falou uma voz muito assustada e tremula. Uma voz muito familiar também.

- Jazz? É você? – perguntei assustado também. Toda vez que ele se aproximava meu coração apertava, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse me dar uma noticia terrível.

- _Emmett, corre pro hospital, AGORA!_ – disse e desligou o celular em seguida. Fiquei desnorteado.

Fechei o flip do celular e corri na direção do carro. O que estava acontecendo? Por que eu precisava correr? Rosalie estava bem? Ela havia acordado? Ela havia chamado por mim?

Meu coração estava a mil enquanto eu dirigia pela via expressa.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Juroq eu eu achava que já havia postado esse capitulo, hoje eu vim toda empolgada com o ultimo capitulo e... cadê o oito? OASKAKSAOKSOAKSAKOSAKOS. Desculpa a demroa meninas, de verdade mesmo '-'

Obrigada a Hinata Weasley; Dani; Milena, Mila Mansen Cullen; Menega e Grazy.

Gente, Pierre era o personagem original dessa fic. :B Então, se vocês leram Pierre, era o Emmett, se acharam alguma Sarah, era a Rosalie, e se acharam algum Tom, era o jazz o/

OAKSOASKAOKSAKSAOKSAOSKAOSK, as vezes passa meio batido mesmo. :D

EEEE, nem de longe era minha intenção fazer ninguém chorar *carinha de anjinho*, quer dizer, sim, eu gosto de fazer chorar e escrever drama. '-'

Em fim, nunca haviam chorado com minhas fics de Twi (eu acho)

Então, é isso, acho que o ultimo capitulo eu posto no domingo quando eu chegar em casa, pq eu vou estar mais um final de semana fora u.u

Até lá.

xo .xo

Bih.


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

Minhas mãos tremiam no volante, e eu mal o segurava direito. Me senti inútil quando não conseguia ir mais rápido. Meus pensamentos estavam a mil.

Estacionei no hospital, e corri em direção ao elevador. Assim que as portas metálicas abriram-se no andar em que se encontrava o quarto 405, o quarto de Rosalie, avistei Jasper correr em minha direção. Ele estava vermelho.

- Você precisa me ajudar! – disse ele tremendo e com medo, os olhos vermelhos.

- Jasper, fica calmo cara, o que aconteceu? – perguntei tentando me manter calmo. O que não era fácil... Ou possível no momento.

- Eles Emmett! Eles! – disse irritado, me puxando em direção ao quarto.

Antes mesmo de chegarmos a ele, vi os pais de Rosalie saírem do quarto. O sr. Hale não parecia nem um pouco abalado, apenas a sra. Hale enxugava algumas lágrimas. Eu me perguntei se eles tinham qualquer tipo de sentimento pela filha.

- Diz pra eles! Diz! – Jasper falava como uma criança impertinente, apontando os pais para mim.

- Jasper, chega! – disse o sr. Hale, firme. Eu estava perdido naquilo tudo, não entendia nada.

Olhei para a porta do quarto de Rosalie, e percebi que dois enfermeiros entraram acompanhados de um médico. Não gostei da expressão no rosto deles, e decidi correr até o quarto. O pânico cada vez mais crescente. Me vi em um filme. E tudo voltou a câmera lenta.

- Onde você pensa que vai, meu jovem? – ouvi o sr. Hale gritar, com sua voz grossa e inabalável.

Entrei correndo no quarto, e vi os enfermeiros prontos para desligarem os aparelhos que mantinham minha doce Rosalie viva, e o médico, com uma mão segurava uma seringa e com a outra segurava a bolsa de soro de Rosalie. Ela tinha uma ordem de NR, ou seja, não ressuscitar, e os pais haviam concordado com aquilo. Se ela não fosse capaz de respirar sozinha, eles não tinham permissão de mantê-la viva através de aparelhos.

- NÃO! – gritei correndo para perto de Rosalie. – O que vocês acham que estão fazendo? Vocês não podem matá-la! – disse chorando, e fui bruscamente segurado pelos enfermeiros. Eles não entendiam que ela era filha de alguém? Namorada de alguém? Irmã? Mãe? Como eles podiam fazer isso com tanto sangue frio?

- Larguem ele! – ouvi Jasper falar, com a voz chorosa. No momento, e pelos últimos três meses, lutávamos pela mesma coisa. Ou melhor, pessoa. Rosalie. Eu não deixaria tudo acabar sem mais nem menos. – Vocês não tem o direito de matá-la, devem salva-la! – disse com raiva dos médicos.

- Jazz, querido... – sua mãe o abraçou.

Essa foi a primeira vez que vi aquela mulher demonstrar que possui sentimentos. Um coração que bate, e que se importa com os filhos a quem gerou e criou.

- Não, por favor, me soltem! – pedi. Olhava Rosalie deitada, e não podia acreditar que ela não acordaria mais. Estava entrando em desespero. Eu precisava ver seus olhos abertos novamente, eu precisava dela. Eu precisava da alegria que ela me fazia sentir. Eu iria definhar sem ela.

- Deixem o rapaz se despedir dela, por favor... – disse o sr. Hale, abaixando a cabeça.

Era estranho ver que eles amavam a filha. Quer dizer, eu sei o que é ser pai. Eu sei o que é sofrer quando o filho está com febre e você acha que pode ser algo bem pior, e sei também, como é ver o primeiro sorriso do seu filho. Infelizmente, eles estavam vendo o ultimo suspiro da filha. E eles não estavam permitindo que ela visse os sorrisos do filho. Porque ninguém pensava no nosso Julian. Tão pequeno tendo que lidar com uma perda tão grande?

Os enfermeiros me soltaram e eu caí ao lado da cama de Rosalie. Segurei firme sua mão, afaguei seus cabelos loiros que não estavam menos brilhosos desde o primeiro dia que a vira. Ela estava linda. E eu supliquei. Eu supliquei em seu ouvido para que ela acordasse.

- Rosalie, meu amor... Julian está crescendo, ele precisa de você... Você não pode ir, por favor acorda... – disse baixinho, porém, todos conseguiram escutar.

As lágrimas desciam rápido. Meu coração batia devagar. Se ela morrer eu prefiro morrer junto. Eu não iria agüentar a dor de ver um mundo sem os sorrisos de Rosalie. Os sorrisos de sua felicidade. Abaixei a minha cabeça sobre o braço de Rosalie, e senti algo encostar-se em meu rosto.

- Rose.. – ouvi a voz de Jasper se pronunciar, incrédulo ao meu lado.

Levantei rapidamente a minha cabeça, ficando tonto até mesmo, e vi que ela abria os olhos devagar. Sorri. Ela estava vivendo. E isso era maravilhoso. Seus olhos estavam confusos, mas ela estava viva. Ela não iria embora. Era tudo que me importava.

- Rosalie... – Jasper repetiu correndo até a cama.

Ela sorriu e deixou que ele a abraça-se. Seu sorriso iluminou meu mundo, que até então, andava em câmera lenta, com tudo indo rápido demais para ele.

- Eu pensei que ia perder você de vez! – disse Jasper se afastando, com o tom de felicidade na voz. Ele fungou, e deixou que lágrimas (dessa vez de felicidade) escorressem seu rosto.

Ela tornou a sorrir.

- Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil... – disse com voz fraca e sorridente. Linda.

Finalmente ela percebeu minha presença. E meu coração parou de bater por uma fração de segundos.

- Emmett...? – perguntou um tanto quanto confusa.

Era agora que tudo começava...

THE END

.

.

.

**N/A:** Então, esse foi o ultimo capitulo. Espero que todas tenham gostado dessa fic, eu realmente amo ela, de verdade. É uma das minhas preferidas, ainda por cima de um shipper muito amado *-*

A segunda temporada dessa fiction se chama **What it takes** e eu pretendo começar a postar ela no domingo, então, para quem quiser saber como continua essa história, ligada no fórum \o/

Quero agradecer a todas as dez reviews que eu recebi nesse ultimo capitulo, foi o cap que eu mais recebi review! Muito obrigada!

Um super obrigada a _Lisy Cullen, Menega, Darklokura, Paah Mary Von Black, Luana Black Potter, Hinata Weasley, Ashley Cullen, Mih Brandon Cullen e Bella_.

Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas reviews fofinha e por tudo. Espero vocês na segunda temporada.

xo .xo

Bih.


End file.
